Naruto Red Haired Uzumaki
by Sieler
Summary: Naru Uzumaki, born with her mother's red hair is off on her journey to greatness. She is going to take on the ninja world by storm! The daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze is going on her destiny and deal with some love issues along the way. NaruSasu. Rated T.
1. Prologue Love - Chapter 1

_**Don't like it don't read it.**_

_Naru Uzumaki, born with her mother's red hair is off on her journey to greatness. She is going to take on the ninja world by storm! The daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze is going on her destiny and deal with some love issues along the way._

_**Pairings; NaruSasu, SakuSasu - Onesided, ShikaTem, Ino - I dunno, Choji - I dunno, NejiTen, Lee - I dunno.**_

_Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, or ever will._

* * *

**Prologue: Love **

* * *

As the blue orb filled with love and hatred flew towards the black electrical chakra source as they smashed into each other. The surge of chakra from them colliding could be felt from across the land.

The boy in front of her looked at her lips as it moved, he was stunned at what she said, tears filled his dark black eyes filled of no light as the blue ball in front of him vanished.

Then a big black ball of chakra, encased them and exploded. Completely disappearing and a big splash of water flew up towards the sky as rain fell down on the two and the boy got up.

"Naru, why... Why did you do it," The black haired Uchiha asked the red haired Uzumaki. "Why did you stop me, I wanted power."

She looked at him and smiled into her loving smile that always cheered the boy up, gazed into his eyes and said. "Because," She paused for a moment then continued to speak after stuttering for a long time.

"I love you."

Everything made sense to the Uchiha after that as he looked up towards the sky. He looked down went closer towards the red haired girl lying on the floor then swooped her up for a kiss on her lips.

He had finally let out all of his feelings that were kept deep inside of him, locked away from the public eye. He needed to or he would not be able to defeat his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. But now they were unlocked.

"I love you too." He quickly whispered.

_That was what had happened after all, I'm going to tell you what happened from the start. Before this all happened. To the day the academy started also known as when I was put in her team._

* * *

**Prologue End.**

**Wow, barely any words for this chapter. Anyways, next chapter will be out really late since I still gotta work on my other story. "Naruto; Fuinjutsu" Haven't updated for along time due to me not having access to the computer for awhile.**

**Sieler out.**


	2. Prologue Friends - Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 of the prologue, next chapter will be a prologue chapter still but the one after that will get into the main story of Naruto.**

**_In this story Naru Uzumaki does NOT have whiskers._  
**

_**Don't like it don't read it.**_

_Naru Uzumaki, born with her mother's red hair is off on her journey to greatness. She is going to take on the ninja world by storm! The daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze is going on her destiny and deal with some love issues along the way._

_**Pairings; NaruSasu, SakuSasu - Onesided, ShikaTem, Ino - I dunno, Choji - I dunno, NejiTen, Lee - I dunno.**_

_Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, or ever will._

* * *

**Prologue; Friends**

* * *

"Hiya, what's up!" A red haired girl yelled out towards the boy sitting on a bench.

He stared at the girl for along time before saying something back to her. "My dad hates me." The boy said in a quiet tone, he wasn't sad, angry or happy. So what was he, he was weird. Not that the girl could say that since she was an enigma.

"Why?" Naru asked confused why a father would hate his own child. Not that she knew much about families since she didn't have one.

The boy set his gaze upon the sun as he began to tell her. "Well, my brother is genius, one of the very best ninjas in the village and he is in the ANBU," Sasuke seemed like he would tear up but he didn't. "Since he is in the ANBU my father always keeps his eyes on him, always praising him and never ever, looks at me or talks to me except for telling me to go."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you!" She tried to cheer him up, unfortunately it did not work.

"Well what would you know, your parents probably love you." Sasuke told her then turned his head away.

Naru Uzumaki sat down beside the young Uchiha on the bench.

_I promised myself I would never cry again... _Naru said to herself mentally trying her hardest not to cry.

"I don't have any parents, I am an orphan."

"I-I'm sorry." Sasuke quickly apologized, he realized how bad what he just said was to an orphan. They were probably very lonely, no one to take care of them and from what he heard the place was a torture house.

"Eh, don't worry about it," Naru replied back. "Say, what's your name?" The girl added on after.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke replied then asked her what her name was. "So, what is your name?" The boy asked the red haired girl.

"Naru, Naru Uzumaki."

The young black haired Uchiha smiled then held out his hand, Naru accepted it.

The sun started to go down and the moon started to go up, this time of the day was Naru's favourite time because the sky would look orange, which was her favourite color other then red.

"I'll see you tommorow at the academy Sasuke-kun!" She told Sasuke then ran off back to the orphanage where she had to live currently, till she was old enough for her own apartment which she hoped would be soon.

"Bye Naru-chan!" The Uchiha waved goodbye at her.

* * *

**Academy **

That day Naru was wearing black pants, brown sandals and according to the Third Hokage her mother's tunic-like-thing, she didn't really know what it was called so Naru just called it tunic-like-thing.

Her hair today was in a ponytail, she looked very beautiful considering her mother was one of the hottest womans in Konoha when she was older, however when she was young. Not so much, during her youth Kushina was actually very fat.

She walked in her class room then noticed the black haired boy she was with yesterday and went to sit beside him. "Hi Sasuke-kun." She said to him.

"Hi Naru-chan!" He smiled.

_"Hey, look Sasuke is talking to the stupid dead last."_

_"My mommy told me she was a monster and that we shouldn't be friends with her."_

_"Ha! She's probably just a slut."_

_"That whore! Sasuke is mine!"_

_"She's taking him away from us!"_

_"Naru..."_

_"You bakayaro, Sasuke would like, never like you!"_

_"She probably payed him!" _

Two girls walked up to Naru. "Hey get away from Sasuke-kun you whore." A pink haired girl pointed at the red haired girl. The pink haired girl had the biggest forehead ever, how dare she talk to Naru like that. At least Naru didn't have a fucking giant ass forehead, bigger then anyone else in the world.

"O-Okay." The red haired girl said then started to get up.

The boy next to her grabbed her hand. "Naru don't go." He pleaded.

"Why Sasuke-kun! She's like, bothering you!" Sakura Haruno the forehead girl said and her blond haired friend Ino Yamanaka nodded to.

"No, you people are the ones bother me!," Sasuke yelled at them. "Now leave!"

They walked away.

"Sasuke... You didn't have to do that, I could have always just sat beside Shikamaru and Choji..." Naru told her new friend.

"Nah, don't worry, they annoy me anyways."

**XxXxX **

It was the end of the day and Sasuke walked home, Naru followed him wanting to see what his house was like.

When they reached the gates, everything was too quiet.

They noticed red stuff on the floor and on the side of the houses.

Blood. It was blood.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." The red haired girl grabbed Sasuke's shirt sleeve as they continued to walk.

When they got to Sasuke's house he opened the door and noticed a figure standing there with a sword. Stabbed in his parents.

**_Naru screamed._**

* * *

**Prologue chapter 2 finished.**

**On to prologue chapter 3 then we're on to the main story which I am done the first chapter already.**

**The main story will have much longer chapters just in case you wanted to know to all you long chapter lovers.**

**Sieler out, peace.**


	3. Prologue Forgotten - Chapter 3

**Hiya, I'm bored so here, I was trapped in a car for an hour. No really I was, so I made this chapter, also who had a great break! I know I did, two weeks of no school people! Woot!**

**I didn't work on both of my stories cuz, I didn't want to work on stories during the weekend, but seriously don't blame me for wanting to spend time with family. Besides, my mom has thyroid cancer, just took her thyroid out. She's out of the hospital and now she's going back to the doctors for this ugly radiation thingy and she has this other thingy called anemia.**

**I just wanted to be with my mom, besides, what if she died, I would never see her again. **

**Now on with the story! **

_Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, if I did... My story would be totally different, it wouldn't even be called Naruto and the main character will have a sword! _

* * *

**Prologue; Forgotten**

* * *

**Naru's POV**

It was just a normal day like any other, but something was different. I couldn't quite get what it was. I felt as if something was missing in my life, today I woke up in a hospital for what reason, I don't know. They didn't tell me what it was, but they should have since... It was me who was in it right?

I heal fast so I'm out of the hospital now, but something is still different, all I can remember is a black haired boy the same age as me. He was really nice, and I can remember his smile whenever I was around him.

The other thing I remembered was blood, a lot of blood and dead bodies everywhere.

Thinking about it just made my head hurt, a lot. Was it something I wasn't suppose to remember? But I really want to remember that boy and what had happened. Well, I guess it's no use trying to remember, my head hurts too much and I just to lay in my bed...

**XxXxX **

"Hey Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata!" I waved to my friends then went to sit down beside them during class.

We talked about useless stuff during class while Iruka-sensei was talking about chakra and other stupid things. Like I cared, I'm gonna become the first female hokage one day! Just you see!

"So why aren't you with Sasuke today? You were just hanging out with him yesterday." Hinata said quietly as always.

I was confused, who was Hinata talking about? I've never known anyone named Sasuke in my entire life.

"Who's that?" I asked them.

"Ummm never mind Naru." Shikamaru quickly butted in, for a reason I don't know. Whatever that was, not a lot of people knew that Shikamaru was smart very smart, so it was probably something I should not know about and if I did it would be trouble.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV **

I saw a red haired girl, she reminded me of someone familiar. Someone I met before, I wonder who she was. It's not like I care, I am an Uchiha and I will restore my clan and destroy _him. _

I still don't see how the academy will help me destroy him but, for now it will do till I become a genin and finally get a real sensei. This one doesn't teach us anything other then the math and other things. Why would we need those for a mission, we're shinobi, not mathobis.

"Now then class, we will have an all out spar, please come outside." Iruka told them then went outside as the students followed him.

_It's time for me to show my true skills, those pathetic taijutsu battles were nothing..._

"Sasuke Uchiha vs Naru Uzumaki." My current sensei announced. However, where have I heard that name before? Naru? I can faintly remember that name but who was it...

I got into my stance while she got into hers. She seemed good, very good but that wasn't the point, the point was that I must beat her.

"Go."

* * *

**Fight **

Naru took out a few shurikens and aimed for Sasuke's eyes. The black haired boy dodged the shurikens but Naru was gone from sight.

"Damn, the shurikens were a distraction." Sasuke said quietly to himself.

"You can do it Sasuke-kun!" A pink haired girl cheered from within the flock of people.

_Heh, dodging ANBU is good practice, he will never find me under this cloak!_

As the onyx eyed boy turned around Naru took that chance to pull of the cloak that camouflaged her within the ground.

Sasuke stood silently listening to the sound around him, once he heard the noise he turned around then started making a seal.

"Fire Style; Grand Fireball Jutsu!" A small flame came out of his mouth growing larger little by little.

The red haired girl thought quickly, she grabbed large piles of sand from the ground, taking a few rocks with her then throwing it towards the fire.

Sasuke meanwhile knew that the girl wouldn't die by just that so he took out his kunai and ran inwards towards the fire and out of the other side as the fire started dispersing but not before getting hit by rocks.

_Naru is good, however how come she isn't that good at the other things... _Iruka thought in his head, nothing seemed to light up.

The girl pulled out a few shurikens throwing them at the boy just in front of her but completely missing even though he was right there.

Sasuke had grown tried of this so he decided to try the shuriken move his brother taught him. It would ricochet off a hard surface and if you were good enough it would hit the person you were aiming for.

The boy looked around for a hard surface that would work, he noticed a rock and calculated the spot it would hit and took the chance. He had the perfect spot on the rock that was good enough.

He threw one shuriken then waited and shot the other one. They hit each other and the second shuriken cut the girl's arm. Sasuke took his kunai ran up towards the girl and prepared for the death blow.

"That's enough." Iruka said as they finished the other matches.

Soon after they went back inside and talked about humans.

During class Naru had time to think about things, she wondered about a lot of stuff.l

* * *

_**Council**_

"So what will we do about those two, they saw what happened that night. We must not let it get out."

"**Leave them, it was the wish of Itachi, yes... The girl too." **A stern and mighty voice demanded.

* * *

**End of the prologue chapters and into the real one next chapter.**

**So how did you like your winter break everyone?**

**Just in case you know, for my other Naruto; Fuinjutsu story, I will be redoing chapter 6 and 7 so yeah... Might not be out for the next two weeks! Sorry!**

**Sieler, out.**


	4. Enter, Naru Uzumaki - Chapter 4

_**To guest who said these exact words, "Don't like it don't read it." Alright smartass, I won't. **_

_**Guess what! That is exactly the reasons why I posted that since some idiots just keep on reading then once I make them mad enough with my story they flame on every chapter. So shut up, seriously don't care. Besides, I'm sensitive and I don't want you people to come start a flame war on my stories, I'll get very hurt by them.**_

_**Don't like it don't read it.**_

_Naru Uzumaki, born with her mother's red hair is off on her journey to greatness. She is going to take on the ninja world by storm! The daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze is going on her destiny and face love issues along the way._

_**Pairings; NaruSasu, SakuSasu - Onesided, ShikaTem, Ino - I dunno, Choji - I dunno, NejiTen, Lee - I dunno.**_

_Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, I want to though..._

* * *

_"It'll be alright my little Naru-chan, ya know." A red haired woman quietly said to her new born baby, not long after a yellow haired man showed up._

_"So this is our daughter, well at least the name is close to Jiraiya-sensei's name." He said._

_"Yes, her name will be Naru, Naru Namikaze-Uzumaki." Kushina Uzumaki said then held her up in the sky._

* * *

**Enter, Naru Uzumaki!**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

_She reminded me of someone I use to know, I wonder who she was, did I know her? It all seemed so familiar but I never knew who she was. She was different from the rest. A lot different from the rest._

_The red haired girl, she was always sitting there, alone right beside me, her head was always down. The girl's only friends were the lazy kid, the fat kid and the dog boy._

_She really caught my attention one day, I saw her walking on the streets alone with no one. Did she have no parents like me? She wouldn't know the feeling though... Being betrayed by your own brother then cast aside left to die._

_I saw her just walking across the streets then as soon as I blinked. She was gone._

_There was an alley right beside where she was so I went to discover what happened, I moved closer to the wall then leaned my head forward to see what was happening. I saw one man holding a knife and whispering something at her._

_It looked like he was telling her to die._

_After that I had seen her beat all of those men up then she ran out of the alley and stared at me straight in the eye._

_"What are you looking at teme!" The red haired girl yelled at me then stormed off probably back to where she lived. Wherever that was._

_The thing that caught my eye was how beautiful she looked up close if you didn't notice all the scratches on her and her dirty clothing. She also didn't chase me like the other girls, her smile was also genuine like the time she made a special lunch for me, I had accepted it. She didn't start blushing or giggling though, she just kept on smiling._

_She is the dead last of our year, however I don't think that is the truth. She is stronger then she lets on but no one really knows._

_Today is the day we pick our teams, she will probably be in my-_

"Move it Naru!" An arrogant snobby pink haired girl yelled then pushed her off the desk.

I watched as they started fighting over me like always. "Hn." The same thing everyday, what really irritated me though was how they just pushed _her _over aside like she was a worthless piece of trash. I can some how relate to her when I found out she also had no parents.

She turned over to me and it looked like she was about to protest something in her defense but then we...

Kissed.

It felt like we had done it a long time ago... This sensation. I had felt this before, was she...? No it couldn't be, there was an odd thing about her, I felt as I had met her a long time ago. Who was she, why was she in my mind.

* * *

**Naru's POV**

"W-W-What!" I screamed loudly at the realization of me kissing Sasuke... Then again it wasn't the first time I kissed him, he wouldn't have remembered the other one anyways, that was a long time ago.

He probably wouldn't have remembered though, even I just regained my memory of what had happened that day a year ago. To think Itachi made us forget everything about eachother, was it meant to be?

If only he remembered me, but he doesn't let any girl talk to him, he just goes with is famous. "Hn." Then turns away like always.

I wouldn't say I hated it... But still that's not the point right here, the point is... We kissed. Me, the teme, kissed no really. I meant it, we REALLY kissed, not lying here so you all better believe me this was really happening, I would so be dead, but really, this time was not just play kissing, this was REAL kissing and I enjoyed it! It felt as if he was actually liking the kiss, was he pulling me towards him?

My eyes widened open in the realization that I might as well be dead soon because I kissed Sasuke Uchiha also known as the teme.

A tint of red showed up on my face as I watched his face started to blush too. Who knew the teme could blush, I surely didn't know. I always thought he swung the other way anyways. I guess I was wrong.

He always had a bunch of screaming fans around but he never went for them so that was when I started thinking he was swinging the other way. I am so happy he isn't that would just be lame to have a rival that was like that.

"Na-ru... Get back here!" They all yelled angrily as they chased me all the way outside the academy, I jumped from desk to desk then ran outside the door passing through the swing beside a big tree I always go to.

They were still chasing me so the best way to escape them to use my ultimate jutsu.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," I put my index and middle fingers in a cross as two hundred clones appeared.

"W-what is that?!" They all yelled in fear of my greatest jutsu ever! Now it was time to shake it up a notch, I would take over ninja village with this new jutsu of mine! All of the perverts would join me and the fan girls would bow under my greatness!

"Sexy no Jutsu, Sasuke Style." I added after that causing all of the clones to turn into exact replicas of Sasuke. It wasn't like I watched him day by day stalking him, learning what he looked like because I would so not do that, I just observe him since he is my rival! I need to learn what he does so I can be stronger then him. Well, at least once he acknowledges me as his rival.

The fan girls had then fallen down onto the floor after seeing so many Sasukes appear. One step closer to my dream and a bigger step closer to becoming stronger then the teme.

_"Two hundred kage bunshin?! Naru... What kind of a monster are you and... Sasuke style?..." Sasuke Uchiha thought observing everything he could, absorbing all he saw today so that he could remember it for the next time this happens._

* * *

**Hokage's POV**

Naru is a fine child, just like my own grandson. She can be quite a handful sometimes but she doesn't mean bad. I am just happy I did not decide to use that seal I have been wanting too, to turn Naru into a boy.

I've been thinking it through that they would have treated her badly anyways, it wasn't like turning her into a boy would help. Sadly, they do not realize that Naru is the reason we are alive today, she is the one keeping the Kyuubi at bay from destroying us all, I would probably not be able to defeat the Kyuubi at this age. I might have had a better chance of defeating it in my prime though. If the all three Sannin, Orochimaru included and I were to fight the Kyuubi, it might just work...

"Hokage-sama, the demon brat has-" The assistant said, as the I made a special sign and she was taken out of the room and punished.

Did these people not even think of the laws I put up and just blurt out stuff to other people? That seems to be the case now, no wonder the children mostly hate Naru. I have failed you... Yondaime Hokage.

* * *

**Sasuke **

_This... I remember who she is, it was that time during the academy the day that the massacre happened. During the lunch break Ino and her fangirls came up to me again so I took Naru and ran out the door._

_I took her into the forest and we talked about some things, she and I were throwing shurikens trying to hit the target then Naru started asking me about my life, about what I wanted to do when I got older, even though I really didn't know. _

_"I would want a nice wife." I answered her then started to blush a little as she leaned closer to me._

_"D-Do you think I could be your wife?" Naru asked me, I was young at the time so that was a real shock to absorb in. The beautiful, elegant red haired girl with the brightest cerulean eyes ever wanted me to be her wife?!_

_She then leaned closer to me then placed her lips on mine. It tasted... Disgusting, slimy wet and other things. Then again I was 7..._

_"Just kidding Sa-su-ke-kun." She told me._

_I was a little sad that she was just kidding, I really did want her to be my wife, she was everything I wanted and most importantly... She was NOT a fangirl, other then that part, she was smart, strong, graceful, beautiful and wasn't afraid to get herself dirty._

**XxXxX **

Class was about to start and our teams were about to be picked, I wondered who's team I was on, if it was a team full of fan girls then... I will demand assassination since I am the last Uchiha.

Our sensei went on and on about the other teams, but when was this going to end. I wanted to know my team, I needed to know who was the one that would teach me to become strong enough to kill him. To kill the one that started this.

"Team 7."

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

My head bounced up at the sound of that. Now who were my teammates...

"Naru Uzumaki."

Oh her, then again she was not a fan girl and she was strong even though I am obviously stronger then her, an Uchiha must be stronger then the other weaklings, obviously. Now as the next name comes out, I'll just wait for them to start screaming like the haters they are at the red haired girl.

"Sakura Haruno."

_NO NO NO NO NO! WHY! _

I could hear a grunt from Naru since... She was beside me after all.

"Then the screams start." The girl whispered quietly but loud enough for me to hear her say it.

"Hn."

I knew she was right, they would begin and my eardrums would burst with pain any moment now, just any moment now...

* * *

**Naru **

Naru Uzumaki was waiting at the door for their sensei to come in, it sure to a long time. But it was worth it since Naru had enough time to finish planning her attack. She had remembered what the the hokage told her about her sensei. However, the one word that he said was the one word that would change all of Konoha. Forever.

The girl was listening to the foot steps of a man walking in, she knew that the foot steps were from a man of over twenty years old, she could tell most stuff by the sound besides if the girl couldn't then how would she survive in this world. It was a needed skill for her to survive at night, or they would come in and kill her.

Then when he finally came in, she started doing a jutsu. "Oiroke no jutsu." She transformed herself into a beautiful red haired woman in nude as the white haired man had a nose bleed.

"Pervert!" Naru and Sakura yelled in unison while pointing to the main getting up off of the floor.

_This girl... She resembles Kushina-san so much, but her cerulean eyes resemble Minato-sensei too. I wonder how strong she is, what her true potential is, but for now. I hate her very being. _

He got up and frowned within his mask then rolled his eyes. "My first impression of you is... I hate you," He said lazily. "Meet me up on the roof in five." Then he shunshin'd away.

* * *

**Omake - The Forgotten Generation **

The red haired girl waited by the door as she waited for her sensei. "Mikoto, come here!" Her friend did so.

"Listen to the sound." Kushina explained to her the plan once he came in.

"You're late!" Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha yelled in unison. The two best friends knew just what to say at the exact same time it was scary. Heck even Minato was scared of them, Kushina taught Mikoto how to prank and as we all know the reason Uchiha's must not learn how to prank is because... With their sharingan, their genjutsu would be deadly strong.

Then Kushina quickly got her hand seals right and transformed right on target. "Oiroke no jutsu!" The girl shouted as her childish figure transformed into one of those super models you would see on the shinobi-news monthly.

"Pervert!" The girls yelled in unison once again like they always did, which was scary enough just one time.

The older man fainted from too much loss of blood.

"Hey, you alive?..." The red haired girl asked.

"Uhh..." Kushina muttered.

"I think I killed him Mikoto, what should I do!" The girl asked the other girl.

Mikoto wondered, then an idea popped into her mind. "Hey, Kushina remember what we learned in class about when we kill the enemy ninja?"

"Yeah," She replied. "We have to burn the body."

The two girls left their teammate in the room as he was sleeping. Then they went off outside the village and started a campfire, good thing Kushina had secret tunnels or they would have been caught along time ago.

"Now to throw the body in." Kushina said as she started swinging her hands.

"Wait, I'm alive!" The man said then introduced himself as Sakumo Hatake.

"Oh." The girls said.

"My first impression of you is... I hate you." He said lazily. "Meet me up on the roof with your other friend in five." Then he shunshin'd away to the roof like the cool guy he thought he was.

**End - Like Father Like Son, but the father had it much worst.**

**Anyways, Sieler out. Till next time everyone.**


	5. Despair and Victory - Chapter 5

**Hi, I'm alright, are you alright? Yep yep yep.**

**Other then that. Guess what guys! I'm... Eating ramen while writing this. c:**

**A/N**

**Naru will be smart, not smart-strong but just semi-smart, like in this story she will use her surroundings, what she has as demonstrated last chapter when she used her cloak to hide herself in the ground, I got that idea from episode two of the original Naruto series.**

**Since, as someone said, she had Kushina's looks so I will give her Minato's intelligence.**

**I might bash Sakura for a little while, at least until she gets over the fact that Sasuke will never be hers.**

**A/N Over.**

_Disclaimer; You will forever be missed, the people who died for your village... Rest in peace, and in your next life... Come back and kill Kishimoto so I can take over Naruto. _

* * *

**Despair and Victory**

* * *

"Hayate!" The man's girlfriend went to hug him. Her face full of tears, the two had been to many places, but none have found out a cure for his disease.

"Oh, hello Yugao." He smiled as he walked out of the room he was.

"W-What did they say?..." Yugao Uzuki asked, quietly.

The man's face paled as he looked towards the floor and began to speak. She looked at his lips and knew it was not good. She didn't like what she saw. It couldn't happen. She didn't want it to happen...

"Why!" She yelled loudly. "Why!" Her lips stopped moving as her eyes lost all light and her head dropped. "Why does it have to be you..." She frowned.

"I-I'm sure we can-" He coughed again, like he typically did. It wasn't his fault that this happened to him. It just wasn't fair.

"See?!" The woman shouted.

"The world can be cruel, but we shouldn't let it get to us, besides. Remember Naru?" He told his girlfriend, remembering of the girl he was assigned to protect with Yugao. He didn't know why the girl needed protection till he actually arrived though. Then he understood everything. The pain the poor girl went through. He could never compare to it. Being hated, despised and worst of all.

Their existence unacknowledged.

"Yes, I remember." Yugao Uzuki said and hugged her boyfriend.

* * *

**Team 7**

_I wonder, how long have I known her for... I can only remember that part where we kissed, whenever I think more, my mind goes all fuzzy. _Sasuke thought to himself, trying as hard as he can to remember the red haired girl sitting beside him.

With that, Naru shouted out. "I'm gonna be the first female hokage!"

Kakashi Hatake scratched the back of his head as he lazily said. "Meet me at the training field tomorrow morning, do not eat anything." Saying that, the man disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

After various waiting, Naru took out her lunch. It was a ramen dinner, fit for a queen or king. Whatever you wanted to call it, but the point is, it was damned large. "Mhm, looks tasty..." She gazed at the meal beneath her with eyes that looked like they were fighting battles for along time.

Then again... With her obsession for ramen, that could be the case. It's not like she liked anyone thing else as much as ramen, the food of the gods, however she was still deciding between that and the almighty watermelon.

A most healthy meal.

In her opinion that was, since... As we all know, that watermelons are a two in one, food and water. You can get hydrated and you won't starve to death. Perfect! However... That is the same with ramen, so it was hard to decide. The taste was both delicious but one would have to come down.

"It's going to be-" Naru was about to shout out as she started to slam her hand on the log in front of her but not before being stopped by a pink haired psycho.

"Naru! Kakashi-sensei said that you can't eat!" She said, silly goody goodies, nothing good will ever come out since... Well, Naru didn't know, all she knew was that nothing good would come.

As usual, the red haired girl's response was. "FOOD!" She pushed the other girl away and dined in.

"Hn, let her eat." Sasuke said smoothly.

"Fine..." In Sakura's innermind, she was surprised! Sasuke usually never said more then one word!

Soon after that, Kakashi came.

"You're late!" Naru and Sakura yelled in unison once again.

"Well, you see, a penguin was flying in the air and I had to help it find water." His lame pathetic excuse one after another.

"Liar! Penguins can't fly!" Sakura said.

Kakashi scratched his head. "Now then, let us start."

* * *

**Team Seven **

After a brief explaining of how this would happen, they finally started. Naru argued for along time though, but yeah, it finally started.

Naru jumped into the water to hide her scent, not causing a sound when she got in, or else Kakashi would have heard it, even the slightest sound. That was how deadly he is. He was known as Copycat Kakashi that is...

* * *

**I ended this fast, since I felt like it okay? Anyways, next chapter will be out in about three days, since I plan on writing it after this chapter.**

**Here is a few questions.**

**1. Is Naru to your liking so far?**

**2. When shall I stop making Sakura look like the bad person?**

**3. Do you like my way of describing Naru as semi-strong semi-smart and various stuff?**

**4. Did you like how I made her have red hair?**

**5. Shall I introduce more side characters? **

**For now, Sieler out.**


	6. A Misfortunate Day - Chapter 6

**Sup guys, Sieler here, I've been reading lots of fantastic stories lately, I just wish I had their skill in writing, one of the specific stories I have read is. "The Melt" by "pudgypudge"**

**Daym, I can't believe the story hasn't been updated since 2009, I'm so sad, it was such a great story.********  
**

**Oh also, I got a fanfic recommendation, it's a story that I have been reading since it first came out, I knew it was going to be awesome and it is! It's called. The Sealmaster of Konoha. One of the BEST stories I have EVER read.**

**Link - s/8736915/1/The-Sealmaster-of-Konoha**

**It is an extremely good story, I recommend ALL OF YOU to go read it if you like Fem!NaruSasu. Really good, I knew it had a lot of potential but not that much! Seriously, you should check it out!**

******Anyways, enough of my talking. On with the story! **

_Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, however I own a frog pillow, a penguin plushy and a frog I've had since I was born._

* * *

**A Misfortunate Day**

* * *

Naru held her breath waiting for the perfect time to get out of the water, however, Kakashi was already gone, perhaps he went to look for Sakura, or maybe even Sasuke. The girl knew that she couldn't take the jounin but all she had to take was the bells.

That would be hard anyways, the man was skilled. Very skilled from what she had read.

She slowly floated up towards the surface trying to get clear view of where their sensei had gone. She saw nothing, just a giant tree. With a bell under it, she wasn't that stupid, but she was going to get the bell.

_'I wonder if one of jutsus I learned over the past years will work...'_ The girl thought to herself, thinking of every single jutsu she used, then she got it. _'Maybe, just maybe the wind dart along with the wind ropes combined will work, I just have to get it fast enough.'_

"Wind Style; Wind Dart." She aimed for the small opening that most bells had then once it went, she quickly did the seals for the wind ropes. "Wind Style; Wind Rope." When the darts hit the bell, the ropes grabbed it and pulled the bell towards Naru and then a trap was set off causing a net to come up off the ground, but the bell was already within the reach of the girl.

As swift as she was, a sudden force was blocking the bell from reaching her hand. "Why, you sure are smart." Kakashi said, playfully. _'At least she inherited sensei's smartness and not Kushina-san's.' _Not that Kakashi meant any harm, but his sensei's wife was a bit... Crazy at times. Then again, Naru was just as crazy but smart like Minato Namikaze.

Naru didn't look back as she jumped away within the forest, sealing her scent with the smell that bushes usually had.

After the white haired man disappeared, she went off to look for Sasuke. She finally found him near the great tree, when she reached him she covered his mouth with her hand so he wouldn't talk and fall down the tree from surprise.

"I can't take him alone, he's a jounin, we need to work together so we can take the bell." The red haired girl told her teammate.

"Fine," He knew she was right. "So what will be our first move?"

"Hmm, first I'll distract him with my jutsus, I'm not as strong as you in taijutsu so, you'll aim to get the bell from him, at most I can probably hold him." Naru told the plan.

"Okay..." Sasuke had to agree with the plan, he was stronger at taijutsu and the girl apparently did know more jutsus then him, so this was perfect.

They jumped out of the tree and launched their attack. "Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!" Naru shouted, a large compressed amount of wind hit was about to hit the white haired man but he dodged, just barely since wind was invisible he couldn't really see it, however he could hear the sound of the wind move, as the sheer force of it give out sound.

"Dobe, get ready." Sasuke said. Naru gave a thumbs up.

The boy stuck his kunai to the side of a random tree and swung himself up into the air, as he came down he was prepared to take the bell from Kakashi.

"Wind Style; Air Strike." Two gusts of wind quickly hit the two bells on the man's pants. As the bells flew away, Sasuke fell down and caught it in his hands then proceeded to turning around and kicking Kakashi's face then quickly throwing the bells to Naru.

"We did it!" Naru shouted.

_'I'm closer to power... Itachi.' _Sasuke throught to himself.

Kakashi smiled. "You all failed." He then told them to get over to the logs.

From behind the giant tree, he grabbed Sakura and tied her up to the middle log.

"You left Sakura, you didn't even search for her, you have failed this test, you can eat this food, but do NOT give it to Sakura, she was the most pathetic." Kakashi said then left them.

* * *

Sakura soon woke up after that and her stomach growled.

"Here, you can have some of my food Sakura." Naru smiled.

"Ew, no." Sakura bluntly said out loud.

_'Why is everyone like this to me... I'm just trying to be nice...' _Naru thought to herself.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

It was soon the end of the day and Sakura still hadn't taken up the offer. Soon... It turned night.

Kakashi came back and saw them.

"Sakura, you have failed, for not cooperating with your teammates, it doesn't matter who it's from, on the battlefield, do you think they'll give you the food you want? Do you think your lover will be there? No, you have to take what you get, or die." The white haired man said sternly then told Sasuke and Naru to meet him personally back here.

* * *

**End.**

**EVERYONE, I NEED SUGGESTIONS! Who should get switched to Team Seven?! Or should I make it just the two of them on this team? VOTE! Either PM me or review!**

**Sieler out, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, do it.**


	7. An Encounter - Chapter 7

**Hi guys, new chapter out, I've been away for a while because... I just learned from my parents that we were moving to Montreal dammit, I can't speak french! I fail at it. No offense to french people but seriously, why is your language so hard?! **

**Well, I'm thinking on who I should put on the team, it is either Sai, or no one... Since I don't feel like using OC. I'll probably use Sai later on but not now, for now it'll be Naru and Sasuke alone.**

**Anyways to you reviewers, thank you for reviewing! Also to you spanish person, I have no damned idea what you're saying... First you're not anti-Sakura and now you are?! Google Translate is useless.**

**To my reviewers,**

**Riku Uzumaki, yeah, I will, I'm just planning on what I should do currently, well I plan on introducing other side characters more too.**

**Anyways to my other reviewers, I have three choices, Sai, just the two OR I switch Sakura with a member from Kurenai's team cuz, we all love InoShikaCho.**

_Disclaimer; Dango... Too many... So much that... I DON'T WANT TO OWN NARUTO! Not that I ever did but... YOU CAN KEEP ANKO AND HER EVIL DANGO POWERS KISHI!_

* * *

**An Encounter**

* * *

"Hi Inoichi, Shikaku and Choza! How'ya doing!" Naru asked them, happening to pass by while going to meet her team. She didn't use the honorifics because they told her not to for some reason.

"We're just sitting here listening to Inoichi blabbering." Shikaku answered.

Inoichi yelled. "Hey!"

Naru started giggling. "Anyways, I gotta go to my new team now, bye!"

"Oh you got a team?" Choza asked her.

"Yeah, they're really cool, Sasuke is a bit weird and Kakashi is always late though, other then that, it's cool." She replied.

"I see you got Kakashi, good luck to you!" Choza told her as the girl started going off.

She was soon out of their sights as Inoichi struck up another conversation out of the blue.

"I fear for her." Inoichi said out of nowhere however getting nods from his friends.

"Still, that girl will be strong one day, just like Minato," Shikaku told them and they all agreed. "But, genius and Kushina do not mix, we should also fear for the future of the leaf." Now that was something, everyone knew was certain. The genes of Kushina Uzumaki were deadly destructive. To the leaf that was.

**XxXxX**

"Yes, I guess we could do a three man team," The Hokage said. "This hasn't happened in along time, but maybe it could be useful, you could train both of them and not worry about the other one."

"Well, it's better then having to train three people." Kakashi lazily, replied.

"I'm off, Hokage-sama." The white haired man said as leaves spun around him.

"Goodbye, Kakashi." He said.

"Do you know how much I hate these missions?! When can we go on a real one?" Naru started complaining in the Hokage's tower.

"Well, Hokage-sama, we have been doing these missions for along time and we have more then the required amount of D-rank missions to do a C-rank one." Kakashi told him, he too was tried from chasing cats, cleaning old men, picking out weeds and various other stupid missions.

Sasuke grunted. "I need better missions to improve my skills." He needed to defeat Itachi, he was an avenger, it was his destiny. No matter what, he had to.

The Sandaime finally gave in and gave them a mission to the wave, not that he was happy about it.

* * *

**Naru **

The girl drifted off to sleep, her back was wet as she floated down the water. She opened her eyes to see a large sewer like thing. Then a huge metal cage, Naru walked towards the cage, her eyes half opened and looked directly within the darkness.

She dizzily walked up, splashing within the water ever so little and finally reached the tip of the cage.

Red eyes became visible from the layers of darkness and stared right into her eyes.

_They say eyes are the windows of the soul, so what is his soul? _Naru thought to herself, he seemed full of hatred, anger and loneliness.

**XxXxX **

The girl woke up as she soon started to remember the nightmare she had, she remembered the eyes of that beast, it sent chills down her spine, but she decided to just forget about it.

She then remembered about how she got her first C ranked mission and started celebrating, the girl decided to get dressed quickly and eat some ramen before going out. She opened the window as wind blew in and a nice fresh breeze came.

Naru then opened the door, down the stairs and onto the sandy brown road, she ran towards the Hokage's tower with a happy smile on her face and yelled up into the sky.

She passed by many things then finally reached the tower, her eyes focused on it as she entered it, went up and into the room. "Hey what's up old man!"

"Naru, my young girl, why are you here?" The hokage asked her and a blush showed up upon the girl's face. She had to meet them by the gate not at the tower. So Naru quickly ran towards the gate.

"You're late dobe." A familiar boy said to her as she quickly retorted with a quick teme.

Kakashi showed up right after and said. "Now now, we have to safely bring out client back to the wave."

The old man was damned rude, Naru tried to ignore him and just kept walking, after a while the scenery started to change, it seemed more water was on the road. The young red haired girl then started to yawn.

"I'm bored!" She pouted.

"Hn." We all know who that was from.

After walking for another while, Naru Uzumaki started to get even more bored, she decided to go look around, annoying Sasuke and the bridge builder. However, they kept on walking, it was a long while before they would reach the destined location though.

They started to walk onwards, more puddles started to appear. Naru didn't really seem to mind though, not that much.

Sasuke however, was just plain bored.

As soon as they walked pass the puddle, a strange presence felt as if something was behind them. The red haired girl with her long bright hair took her kunai, tilted her head and blocked the chain about to strike her. Sasuke reacted soon after that and had to warn Kakashi as he was too far in front of them.

The girl thought she blocked the chain but instead, it wrapped around her kunai she quickly let go and brought out two other kunais, dual wielding it. She ran towards the enemy as their chain came towards her again, but this time, two chains.

She deflected one of them and the other one wrapped around her leg, it was pulling harder and harder trying to rip her leg apart. Sasuke saw this and was close to Kakashi, but he had to save Naru.

"Fire Style; Grand Fireball Jutsu!" A giant red flame came out from his mouth and rushed towards the chain attached to the girl's leg. Naru Uzumaki saw an opening when Sasuke used his attack and decided while the enemy was distracted trying to dodge the attack from Sasuke, she could pull the chain closer to her so the fireball would hit the enemy.

Kakashi heard the sound and turned around, he told Tazuna to stay still and ran to save them.

Their two chains had then attached to each other's arm thing and the other man pulled the chain harder and harder while the other one was trying to dodge the attack from Sasuke.

Naru could feel the skin ripping off of her body. Then the fireball striked. The chain melted into nothing and Naru took this chance for her to dash towards the one left and stab him. She did so but as she was about to hit him the other one appeared behind her and was about to strike her with his claw.

Kakashi reached them in time and grabbed the man behind Naru and broke his neck. The other one was a difficult one to find out how to defeat. If he did anything then the chain attached to his arm would move and slice off Naru's leg.

The quickest way to get him would be to just dislocate his wrist. He threw a kunai at the wrist and it stopped moving. Kakashi then quickly went over to Naru and untied the chain.

* * *

**Shikamaru**

Shikamaru for one, was a very smart kid, he could beat practically everyone in Shogi. He didn't mind playing with someone who wasn't as good as him because it was still a good time waster, the person he liked playing the most was probably his new sensei.

Asuma.

He was very nice to them and strict at the same time, it showed how much he cared. He can switch to serious mode and fun mode in a second. Shikamaru grew to like him since they soon grew a bond. Always playing Shogi together and hanging out together.

Choji also started to like his sensei he was very nice and didn't mind his_ big-boned problem _and even payed for his meal at the BBQ plenty of times, not something that most senseis would do.

"So Shika, where's Ino? I got a new mission for us today." Asuma said. No one had seen the blond haired girl today. She was a mystery, always disappearing and coming back. Serious and at the same time not serious. Very weird indeed.

The Nara heir had to wonder about that too, where was she? Oh wait, he forgot that she was gonna go put stuff in Sasuke's house as a surprise for him he comes back.

Then he said it. "She went to go take care of Sasuke's house for when he comes back."

Asuma growned. Fangirls, all of them, they were the death of him. Whatever, I'll wait till she comes here like she usually does. With that, Asuma continued playing Shogi with Shikamaru and Choji continued to eat his chips and watch the clouds. After being Shikamaru's friend for a very long time, he knew a lot about clouds.

After that, the sun soon started going down and Ino finally appeared.

"Where were you!" They asked. She replied with a quick glare.

Then they stopped asking her.

"Okay, so it's time for us to start the mission." Asuma told them then started to tell them about it.

* * *

**Zabuza **

He waited for them and when he saw them soon to approach, he took out his large blade and prepared to launch his attack.

* * *

**Chapter end.**

**Hey everyone, long time no see. Hi.**

**Next chapter, the InoShikaCho squad unit launchs out! Naru Uzumaki and her team also encounter Zabuza, demon of the mist. Will they survive? Will they not? How will this encounter go.**

**Tune in next time for the next chapter of Naruto; The Red Haired Uzumaki!**

**Yeah, it just doesn't work as good as how the narrator does it in Dragon Ball. Whatever.**


End file.
